


Tickle the Turian - Garrus x Shepard

by Femshep Shakarian (trx)



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Armpit Kink, Bondage, Embarrassment, F/M, Femdom, Flustered Garrus, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Force Bondage, Love, Orgasm, Secret kink, Sex, Shyness, Submission, Submissive Character, Tickling, Trust, Voice Kink, Wish Fulfillment, Xenophilia, secret fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2020-07-20 08:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trx/pseuds/Femshep%20Shakarian
Summary: When Garrus Vakarian and Ellie Shepard have a moment for themselves, an embarrassing fetish is revealed that Garrus had not expected to find out about - embarrassing for him, that is. Whoever said turians aren't sensitive?





	Tickle the Turian - Garrus x Shepard

**Author's Note:**

> I've never seen a turian foot fetish or tickle fetish story in this fandom, let alone one that had effort behind it. It's time to change that ^-^

Some time alone with her lover was all that Ellie Shepard desired right now. She struggled to remember the last time she had a moment to herself where her mind wasn’t plagued with the threat of the reapers, or the galaxy at large. Every day brought battle after battle, with her and her crewmates scarcely escaping with their lives at each and every turn. It would be a lie to say she was numb to it, and more accurate to call it accustomed.

Still, she hadn’t realized just how much she had longed for a moment of peace. That was until Garrus had pulled her into the shadows and away from the party that her team, both old and new, was attending. Though she had been enjoying herself, she had been more than willing to slip out unnoticed with her turian lover. He took her hand and made a shushing gesture with a finger over his lips. There was a coy smirk on his face, one that she had grown to adore. She didn’t ask any questions, and simply allowed him to take her away.

They took a lift down, far below the apartment Anderson had gifted her. It was still strange for Shepard to think about - suddenly having a home on the Citadel.

The lift stopped in a dim and quiet section of the Tiberius towers. It was low and almost seemed abandoned. An alley led along a wide viewing window through which the stars and other wards of the Citadel were in view. Garrus had managed to snag a bottle of wine, one that Shepard knew from the taste alone had cost him quite the pretty credit.

“It’s been an eventful day,” Shepard said, taking another sip from her glass. “Stopping the ship from being stolen and all that.” She stared out into space. So many stars. She had stared at them for her entire life, but they had never ceased to be captivating. “I hate to say it, but I’m exhausted.”

Shepard tried her best not to show weakness around her crew, despite them being such trusted friends. She leaned against the thick window, her armor echoing with its heavy weight.

“Not too exhausted for me, I hope,” Garrus said with a grin as he topped off his glass. Their bottle was already less than half full, and Shepard was starting to feel the effects of being tipsy.

“Not quite yet,” Shepard replied, smiling back at her lover. She reached up her hand and touched his cheek. The scars on his face felt familiar to her fingers. He smiled, placing his hand over hers. “In fact, … being here with you is actually the opposite of exhausting.”

“I hate to dash your hopes, but later I think we’ll both be quite exhausted from each other’s … company.” Garrus said.

“There’s going to be a later?” Shepard questioned, raising her brow in a teasing manner. “Awfully bold of you, I must say.”

Garrus chuckled and let his hand slip down from Shepard’s own to glance out towards the sea of stars himself. Shepard continued to stare at him. The turian who she had grown to not only lust after but find herself in love with looked even more handsome in the light of the stars.

“I assume there’s going to be many ‘laters’ between us, if I may be so bold,” Garrus said. “At least, I hope so. I’ve never exactly been the best at this sort of thing.”

“Sex?” Shepard asked teasingly.

“Dating,” Garrus replied. “But, that too, as a side effect I suppose.”

“Coulda fooled me,” Shepard replied. “Then again, I didn’t think I’d ever have the time for romance either. Hell, the night before we first were together I … couldn’t stop thinking if it would be our last. If something happened to you, or me, when we went to the Collector base.”

Shepard glanced down to her glass and swirled it around.

“I’ve had a bit too much,” Shepard admitted. “I don’t know what I’m talking about.”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Garrus reassured. “I understand. I felt the same. I’m glad we’re both here, Shep. I don’t think there’s any place else in the galaxy I’d rather be.”

“Fighting reapers, saving the stars, always one gunfight away from death?” Shepard asked. “Really? Nowhere else?”

“If I’m with you I’d run headfirst into any gunfight,” Garrus said.

Shepard smiled. She watched as Garrus finished the last of his glass of wine, and did the same herself. Before she could even set her glass down Garrus was moving close, and came to embrace her from behind. He put his face against the side of her head and breathed in deeply. There was a tiredness in his voice, but also contentedness. The way his muscles relaxed as he embraced her even through both of their armors felt like a sort of home Shepard didn’t know she had missed. She leaned back into her lover and stared out into space.

“Tell me,” Garrus said, running one of his hands against Shepard’s side and squeezing gently. “Now that we’re a bit less awkward with each other.”

“We?” Shepard questioned.

“Now that I’M a bit less awkward,” Garrus said, chuckling sheepishly. “Imagine we were reliving that evening. It could be the last night for both of us in the galaxy. What would you want to do with me?”

“What do you mean?” Shepard questioned.

“Sexually, of course,” Garrus said. “We haven’t had much time to be intimate, have we? You confessed yourself you’re a bit inebriated. I am too. C’mon, let’s throw caution to the wind and get wild. I want to make you happy, Ellie. There has to be something you’re interested in doing now that we’re alone. What’s your fantasy?”

“Fantasy ...” Shepard echoed. She stared down at her empty glass with a small frown. She took a step away from Garrus to set it down, breaking free of his arms as she leaned against the large glass window. “Well, I guess… It’s something I’ve never told anyone before.”

“Yes?” Garrus questioned, perking up a bit.

“You have to promise not to tease me,” Shepard said. “And keep it secret.”

“I swear.”

“Well… Fine. I… I’ve always been very attracted to… well…” Shepard found herself trailing off. Even with the wine guiding her words she still found it hard to say it to Garrus. Especially to Garrus. “Turian feet.”

Garrus was quiet for a moment. He didn’t look surprised or angry or even happy, but just quiet.

“I know it’s nothing you’d expect,” Shepard admitted with a bit of a chuckle. “It’s one thing the Shadow Broker never knew about me. I look at the boots and shoes of every turian I come across. When I met you, I looked at yours all the time. Like in Dr. Michel’s clinic, I only saw your boots sneaking around the corner. They’re alluring. Their shape, their many curves...”

Garrus continued to be silent.

“Say something, will you?” Shepard said. “You’re making me think I offended you.”

“N-No,” Garrus said, jumping a bit. His expression suddenly changed as he glanced down. He seemed flustered. “I… We turians have very sensitive feet, Shepard.”

Shepard couldn’t help but notice that Garrus’ own feet shifted uncomfortably as he said this. He seemed really embarrassed to admit it. The expression on his face read as flustered, mandibles fully drawn in. It was a weakness of his he didn’t think he’d have to expose to Shepard.

“Heh, I know,” Shepard said with a smile. “There are enough turians out there that like feet, so I saw some vids on the Extranet.”

“Vids?” Garrus asked, still unable to look up at her directly. He coughed. “Wh-What sort of vids?”

“Vids that display the… sensitivity of turian feet.” Shepard said. “Since I’m being honest, I’ve … imagined tickling you before, Garrus, and what you might sound like. Many times. I’ve thought about asking you to let me, and what you might say or do in this very moment. I just never thought… ah, nevermind, it’s not important. Forget I said anything.”

“N-No!” Garrus said, snapping his head up. “Don’t stop now. I-I was just thinking. I’m not… opposed to it, or anything. I just need time to deal with my nerves. Tell me about it, would you? What turns you on about it?”

“Are you sure?” Shepard questioned. “I know it’s unconventional for you.”

“I’m sure,” Garrus said. “I think everything about the two of us is unconventional. Please, tell me about it like you never dared to.”

“Well, alright,” Shepard started with a slight smile, letting out a long sigh to free herself of what little nerves the wine hadn’t been able to kill off. “The digitigrade curves are alluring and it’s appealing how soft and vulnerable this body part is. Their shape makes you look elegant and almost feline. I catch myself staring at turian feet when I’m out in a crowded place. It’s … embarrassing.”

“And the…” Garrus hesitated, struggling to say the word. “Tickling?”

Shepard’s heart skipped a beat, hearing his voice purr that word. “Heh … I like ticklishness in turians, especially because you are a strong species. Playing with that sensitivity is even more intimate than sex, because it undoes your strength, makes you really vulnerable, helpless, and goes along with a lot of shyness and embarrassment. So many emotions that swirl around. It’s why I like krogan feet second best. They are more sensitive than you’d ever guess.”

She paused for a moment, swallowing the shyness that was crawling up her stomach.

Butterflies were flapping around within Garrus. “O-oh a scale,” he said, “how hot is the idea of, uh, a sensitive turian?”

“Honestly, nothing’s hotter to me than a willing turian all bound up and flustered of being teased and tickled,” Shepard admitted, chuckling sheepishly. “Or a turian who, without me prompting it, willingly gives me his bare dinosaur feet to see and kiss. The idea that tickling his weak spots can turn a strong turian into jelly turns me on every time. For me, the cuteness of a turian depends on how he might sound when tickled, and what he looks like in that situation in my mind’s eye. Some people we meet don’t work for me. Some do very well. The idea of you, Garrus, willingly put in such a helpless spot, might be my biggest fantasy these days. That strong exterior, that professionalism, all melting away in embarrassed giggling as your girl touches your hidden weak spots.” She shuddered almost imperceptibly, but Garrus had noticed it.

The turian was quiet for a few moments. Shepard found herself holding her breath, flustered that she had said so much and wondering what was in that wine. She looked up at Garrus, who was staring out at the stars once more. His expression was one she recognized. He was deep in his own thoughts, and that flustered look had still not left his face. Eventually, he shut his eyes and took in a long breath before letting it out.

“This is something you’ve fantasized about for years, yes?” Garrus said. “You don’t want your turian to be strong but rather, behind closed doors, you want him to be really vulnerable and flustered. You want him to remove his shields, his powerful exterior, his ego, the image he keeps in public, and turn him into a helpless, open, vulnerable, embarrassed youngling. And you want to turn his deadly, prehistoric hunting weapon - his clawed feet - into his biggest weakness.”

“Yeah,” Shepard huffed with surprise and arousal. “You said that even better than I did. But I don’t want to make you uncomfortable on such a level. Besides, for it to work you’d have to want it, not just do it as a gift. It can stay just a fantasy; I really don’t mind. You just asked, is all.”

Garrus kept his eyes shut for a moment longer. He took in another breath and mumbled some words under his breath.

“Spirits help me,” Garrus said.

The turian’s eyes snapped open and met with Shepard’s own. Embarrassment was all over his face but accompanied by a look of determination.

“Alright,” Garrus said. “It’s time you got a pair of willing turian feet all to yourself. And it’s not a gift. I want to find out what it’s like to be helpless to my girl, and let her see all my weakness. Tonight, after the party.”

“Really?” Shepard asked, a bit stunned by her lover’s words.

“Ellie,” Garrus said, reaching out his hand and taking her own. “I want to make you happy. If this truly is your fantasy, then I’d be more than glad to be the one who makes it real. Just… please never tease me for my sensitivity and how little I can bear it. I’m gonna look ridiculous. If you agree to that then I’ll let you play with my feet and the rest of my body in any way you like - and as long as we’re alone, perhaps even whenever you like.”

Shepard couldn’t help but smile, excitement spreading through her insides. “You just won my heart again,” she said, prompting his mandibles to twitch in a grin. Despite the clear nerves and hesitation, her lover was facing he was still willing to play out her desires and see if he could get into them. Her chest swelled with a sense of happiness and arousal, and she drew herself closer to Garrus to embrace him in a quick hug.

“After the party,” Shepard said. “Speaking of which, we should be getting back, shouldn’t we?”

* * *

The party itself was loud, had a lot of dancing, and was honestly a good deal of fun. For Garrus, it was the countdown to the most embarrassing and kinky night of his life. He found it difficult to allow himself to fully indulge in the good time everybody else seemed to be having. His mind was occupied with what he knew would come after.

Truth be told, he was feeling anxious. He had never known that Shepard harbored such desires for his species. He was annoyed with himself for failing to ask if she had always felt so strongly about certain turian appendages, or if perhaps her feelings for him had sparked more of that interest in her. He supposed it didn’t matter much in the end, as it would only serve to satisfy his curiosity.

Shepard had managed to return to acting natural upon their return. She socialized with the crew, laughing, joking, and acting as though the conversation between herself and Garrus hadn’t just transpired. He supposed it was easier for her.

Garrus reminded himself why he was allowing himself to be subjected to such humiliation. It was for the person he loved most. It must have been weighing on her to have such fantasies, to see turians wherever she went, but to never act upon her feelings. He wondered if she would have never told him all on her own. He could tell in the moment she was nervous to say and then describe it. He had been too wrapped up in his own embarrassment and thoughts to see it, but in retrospect, it was quite obvious.

Garrus stared down at the drink in his hand. He had hardly touched it. The last thing he wanted was to become too intoxicated for the evening. He had been eyeing Shepard as well, and it seemed she, too, had been drinking very little.

“Hey.”

Garrus almost jumped at the sound of the voice from behind him. He turned his head. Speak of the devil. Shepard was standing there, smiling.

“Hey,” Garrus replied.

“You’re acting more reclusive than usual,” Shepard said. She reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. “You alright?”

“I’m fine,” Garrus said, nodding his head.

“Are you having second thoughts about tonight?”

Garrus saw a flash behind Shepard’s eyes when she asked that. It lasted only a moment, breaking her usually hard to read demeanor. She was worried. Perhaps wondering if she had gone too far in prompting him to indulge her.

“Not at all,” Garrus said, smiling. Lowering his voice, he went on: “I was just thinking that you’ve pined over certain turian features, and now you have a turian by your side you can ask for his. It excites me that I get to fulfill those fantasies.”

Shepard smiled, and it warmed Garrus’ heart to see it.

“I’m just flustered and in my own head a bit is all,” Garrus said. “Trying to mentally prepare myself.”

“Being flustered is half of the appeal,” Shepard said. “You prepare yourself all you like. Just don’t be a wallflower the rest of the night, okay?”

“I’ll try,” Garrus said, giving Shepard a quick squeeze on her hand before she released it from his shoulder.

He watched as she walked away, and let out a long sigh.

Right… He was doing this because he loved her. That itself should be reason enough. But the idea of being helpless to his girl still sent prickling electricity through him, at least.

* * *

Shepard stared down and felt her heart quicken in beat at the sight before her. Garrus was on her bed, entirely naked. Her eyes were instantly drawn down to his large soles, which hung off the edge of the bed close to Shepard. The two toes on each sole looked alluring and plump. They scrunched slightly with anticipation at what was to come. Garrus was hugging a pillow at the top end of the bed, sheepishly glancing over his shoulder at Shepard.

“Are they fine?” he questioned.

“They are gorgeous,” Shepard responded.

Garrus felt himself blush.

The party had drug on for quite some time. By the time everybody left it was deep into the night. Garrus had gone off alone to shower, promising that when he returned, he would be awaiting her. It was only a few moments ago that he had called her into her new bedroom, and this sight had awaited her.

“Okay, heh. They are yours,” Garrus said in a quiet voice.

It was actually a bit hard to focus for her, and even harder to believe this was actually happening. “I’d like to look at them up close for a bit,” she breathed and took a few steps closer, eventually getting down and sitting cross-legged, studying Garrus’ soles only inches away from her face.

Garrus put his head on the pillow he was hugging and closed his eyes. A deep feeling of vulnerability traveled up his legs. He could feel her gaze on his soles, studying every detail.

Shepard was enamored. Her lover had perfect, soft, long soles in a beautiful curve. It was not only a broad pad behind his toes he stood on, but a sole that ran along his dinosaur feet all the way to his heel. She had always known this, but never permitted herself to inspect them quite this closely. She lifted one of her hands, and set it down on the sole of one of his feet. They were even softer than they looked. So soft that Garrus reacted with a slight twitch, telling Shepard just how sensitive he was.

She took a moment to feel his feet, grasping the large toes and running her hands down the soft arches. Garrus shifted a bit, and his toes moved, but he didn’t pull his feet away. She swallowed a large lump in her throat and moved her face down, letting out her tongue and allowing it to touch down to the arch of Garrus’ left sole.

“Mmmm,” Garrus made a noisy reaction from the top side of the bed. Shepard could feel his sole instinctively start to tug away before it forced itself to remain still.

Shepard drug her tongue down to the toes. Garrus let out a gasp, squirming while desperately trying to keep his feet still. She continued to gently explore up and down his feet, switching occasionally. The sounds Garrus made were unique. She had wondered so often how he would sound when tickled, and it was even more adorable than her fantasy.

“Mmhmhmm,” Garrus giggled, trying desperately to fight his laughter.

It seems it was no exaggeration just how hopelessly sensitive a turian’s soles were.

“You alright?” Shepard asked in a gentle voice.

“I think I might die, actually,” Garrus said, chuckling a bit in a nervous way. “Don’t stop, though.”

Shepard bit her lip, hesitating a bit before returning to her fantasy. Garrus’ giggling started up again as she began to kiss at his toes, giving each one a peck before returning to her long and lustful licks up the arches of his feet. Electricity circled around between her legs, and Garrus, being sensually fondled in a vulnerable place, felt his cock pressing against the mattress.

“Hehehe…” Garrus giggled. It sounded strained, like it was coming behind a pair of gritted teeth.

Shepard worked over Garrus’ feet until her wish to do more took over. Only then did she rise up, and got on the bed with him. “May I tie you up with my biotics? It’s safer, so you can’t kick me, and I really want you helpless.”

“I … y-yes,” Garrus managed.

Excited, Shepard got to work at restraining her lover. Turning him on his back, she revealed the blue, tapered cock. Looking at it lovingly, she started to form a plan for it. She would make him enjoy this night and reward him verrry much.

He didn’t fight when she bound his arms up above his head, a biotic field holding them in place softer than any rope could’ve been. She then bound his ankles, binding them in such a way that she was able to control if they were spread or together.

In the end, she looked at him, sitting there helplessly. He was held in a comfortable position by her biotics. She sat down between his spread legs, their hips near each other, moving her legs past his waist. Perched in front of a helpless turian torso and exposed armpits, she glanced at his face and noticed a blue blush on the back of his nose.

“This is the fun part,” Shepard said.

“For you or me?” Garrus questioned nervously.

“Both of us,” Shepard responded. “You’ll see. And you’ll certainly sound like you enjoy it.”

“Oh, you do adore to tease me, don’t you?” Garrus questioned.

“Always,” Shepard replied. “You ready?”

“As I’ll ever be. D-don’t think lesser of me after this.”

A smile spread on Shepard’s lips. “Never,” she said. “And your safe word … is ‘weakness’.”

She could’ve sworn the blush on his nose deepened.

At first, Shepard worked slow, allowing Garrus to become accustomed to what it was like to be bound. She lowered her hands slowly to his flanks, allowing her fingertips to press down lightly. Instantly Garrus tensed, and let out the tiniest gasp she had ever heard. It was adorable. She moved her fingers up, pressing them lightly against his pits. They were just as soft as his feet, a stark contrast to the hardness of most of his body.

“Nnnngh,” Garrus whined.

“I love your purring voice,” she said. “Say to me that you are ticklish.”

Garrus pressed his lips together but relented. “I’m ticklish, Shepard.”

Those words felt like they went straight between her legs. With a single finger, she touched his erect cock, circling slowly around the tip.

“Ahnh,” Garrus huffed. A tremor went through her turian lover, his cock twitching. “Shep…”

But she did not continue her little tease just yet.

“My cute, strong, ticklish turian,” she said, giving the smallest of strokes with one of her fingers in each of Garrus’ pits. His reaction was downright adorable. A stifled laugh, desperate to keep itself contained inside of Garrus’ trembling body. Instantly he started to squirm, writhing side to side.

“A-Ahn hn hn…” Garrus gave a breathy laugh, not quite tormented yet. Shepard had hardly started touching him and already he was reacting this much. She couldn’t imagine what would happen once she started to really get serious.

Shepard drug her fingers against Garrus’ pits. She was slow, and precise, letting her fingers graze with the lightness of a feather. She leaned down to lick the tip of Garrus’ cock, kissing gently. She could feel the vibrations of his suppressed laughter and the moan deep in his throat, as she continued to stroke her fingers.

He could not contain it for long. “A-Ahahaha!” Garrus whined. “O-Oh, Spirits, help me!”

Shepard couldn’t help but bite her lip. Her beautiful, strong lover being so helpless was the most delightful thing she had seen in ages. The sound of his helpless purring laughter as she tickled his soft pits was music to her ears, and sounded even better than she had imagined it would. She dug her fingernails in a bit deeper now, listening as Garrus let loose with a howling laugh that made her want to do so much more.

“EEEEheheheeeee!” Garrus cried out.

“Oh, Archangel,” Shepard teased. “So ticklish under all that armor.”

“A-Ahahahaa!” Garrus cried out. Shepard was unsure if he was too embarrassed to respond, or simply couldn’t, given she was spidering her fingers around his pits. Her fingernails were deep now, scribbling to hear more of that glorious laughter from her sexy turian. She pressed her lips deep into his neck, feeling it hum against her as he squealed.

His eyes were closed in embarrassment, the blush having spread past his nose to his cheeks.

“O-Ohohoho!” Garrus whined as Shepard slowed her fingers. “Oh… Oh Spirits… A ha ha…”

“You’re so adorable when you laugh,” Shepard teased.

“I-I’m glad that y-yohohou’re enjoying it…” Garrus manged.

She grinned. Truth be told, this fantasy was better in person than it had been in her head. Perhaps it was because it was Garrus, and she knew he was doing this out of love. She leaned down deep, and gave him a few kisses against his cock. Connecting arousal and tickling, she hoped, might teach his brain something new to desire. The turian twitched his hips and huffed.

“Let’s explore further,” Shepard said.

Garrus stared, with his pits exposed and his eyes wide.

“I must look rather silly,” he finally noticed.

“No,” Shepard replied. “You look sexier than any turian right now.”

Garrus chuckled. “I’m glad one of us thinks so.”

Shepard lowered her hands to Garrus’ belly. It was soft. She stroked her fingertips in slow circles and watched as Garrus’ mandibles twitched into a smile.

“If I recall,” Shepard said. “Turians are especially sensitive on their hips. Is that right?”

“Mhmhmhm ... perhaps,” Garrus responded, seemingly not too keen on affirming that intel. Shepard was fine with that. It was more fun to find out for herself.

She lowered her fingers to Garrus’ hips, dragging from his belly to his sides. She wasted no time on pressing her nails in deeply to gauge Garrus’ reaction. He gasped, loudly, tugging at the force field above his head and attempting to twist away from her wicked touch. He couldn’t, of course.

“Perhaps?” Shepard echoed.

“A-As I said,” Garrus said. “Perhaps.”

“Hmmm,” Shepard teased, giving a grin as she began to scribble her fingers in the area around his cock. Garrus’ mouth instantly opened and his eyes squeezed shut. He let out a strained sort of gasp and began tugging ruthlessly at his bindings.

“A-Aha!” Garrus half gasped and half let out a laugh. “S-Spirits! Ahahahaha!”

This was what Shepard craved more than anything. She was blinded for her lust and desire to hear Garrus laugh more. The way he writhed and squirmed at such light touches drove her crazy. The fact that he was willing to humiliate himself turned her on in a way that words couldn’t describe. And yes, she could tell this was humiliating. Her strong turian lover reduced to nothing but a giggling mess at the touch of her fingers alone. She could hardly believe he had let it drag on this long, let alone not asked for it to stop yet.

Shepard spent a good five minutes stroking and prodding the hips of her turian. Garrus was a whimpering mess of giggles the entire time, helpless to the smallest of strokes. His face was burning, both from the embarrassment of it all and the fact that it truly was starting to exhaust him.

There was one thing Shepard desperately wanted to do. She pushed herself back and made her way to the end of the bed where Garrus’ feet nervously awaited her. She realized, after a moment of staring at them, she was forgetting to breathe.

“Do you mind if I … tickle your sexy dinosaur feet?” Shepard asked.

“They are yours,” Garrus said. “I think I’ve been through worse.”

“You think?”

“I stand by what I said.”

Shepard chuckled and decided to go through with her intentions. She lifted a hand slowly and settled her fingers down at the ball of Garrus’ right foot. The sole twitched in response, both toes briefly splaying. He let out a quiet breath.

Shepard wanted to take it slow, at least for now.

“Your feet are so beautiful,” Shepard said, placing her fingertips against both of Garrus’ soles, one just under the toes, one at the heel. She drug them down and up respectively, moving slowly.

“A-Ahaha, I-I’m gla-ahad you think so!” Garrus said, struggling to speak through his helpless giggling.

Shepard grinned as she pressed her fingers into various spots of those turian soles. She prodded his toes and pressed her fingernails into his arches. Occasionally Garrus would gasp, and she knew she had hit a sweet spot. She would focus on that area a bit, and listen to Garrus’ giggling. She watched as his feet writhed in their biotic bindings. Truth be told it was difficult for her to watch without reacting herself. She couldn’t stop squirming at the end of the bed the more she played.

Eventually, Shepard could help herself no longer. She took Garrus’ left foot in both her hands and pressed her tongue to the heel. Garrus reacted instantly with a surprised yelp as she began to drag her tongue up. As soon as she reached the ball of his foot she pulled her face away and let her fingers lightly dance against the freshly wet trail.

“E-Eheheheeeee!” Garrus giggled helplessly. “O-Oh spirits! Ahahaha!”

“You have such a sexy laugh,” Shepard said, nearly purring with affection.

“Y-Yohohou’re making me blush, S-Shepard!” Garrus whined.

It was clear that Garrus would’ve loved to hide and never show his face again. Such a strong, fearless turian being reduced to a giggling, helpless mess with nothing more than a few strokes of her fingers must have been the most flustering experience of his life.

And that was one of the reasons why she found it so hot.

Shepard was quick to do the same with the opposite sole. This time, however, she put her tongue against the toes and licked every inch of them that she could, forcing her way between his two toes. Once she got her fingers there, Garrus was struggling not to laugh, but from the creaking of the bed, it was clear this was pure torture for him.

Shepard drug her fingertips over the cute toes, and eventually forced them between where she used her fingernails to gently stroke the sensitive area. Garrus’ burst into giggles when she did that, telling her she had picked the right spot.

She spent a while toying with Garrus’ soles and exploring where to tickle and tease them. She licked, kissed, and stroked her turian lover until his giggling grew weak. Eventually, she had mercy and kissed his soles one last time before stopping.

“Now,” Shepard said. “I know exactly what I want to do next...”

“Hmm?” Garrus hummed, looking weakly at Shepard with one eye.

Shepard used her biotics to spread Garrus’ legs apart a little more just enough so that she had more room between them. She noticed Garrus’ cock, still fully erect. Her lover stared down at it.

“What are you going to do?” Garrus questioned.

“Just let me handle it,” Shepard said. “All in the theme of this night.”

Silently Shepard moved both of her feet. Her bare, soft soles drew close to Garrus’ cock. She saw the turian bite his lip and watched as his eyes widened in surprise. The moment her arches touched down to his member he let out an adorably restrained noise. He tugged, both on his wrists and ankles, at the sensation.

“That’s right,” Shepard said, running her soft feet up and down Garrus’ cock. “You’re getting my soles now.” She could feel it harden some more between her feet as she toyed with it. “Does that feel nice?”

“Oh spirits, yes,” Garrus said. His words were a bit shaky, likely from the whiplash of going from pure torment to pure bliss in such a quick turn.

Shepard allowed herself to toy with Garrus. She squeezed her toes around his shaft and moved her feet up and down. She ran her hands along his legs to the feet that hung next to her, and stroked her fingertips gently. Garrus whined, half moaning and half giggling as her fingers explored and her toes pleasured.

“Ahhh! Ahaha! Ahhh!” Garrus cried out. Soon his cock was wet with pre-cum. Shepard watched as his hands balled into fists above his head.

Silently Shepard moved her hands when he wasn’t paying attention. His eyes were shut, and he seemed to be focused entirely on the pleasure her feet were giving him. She laid her fingertips down against his cute toes on either sole and began to give light, feather-like grazes.

“Ahhh!” Garrus cried out suddenly. His toes curled against Shepard’s touch, but she didn’t stop. She worked slow, running her nails against his feet. They were so, so soft against her hands. She wiggled her fingers about, allowing them to dance and go to where Garrus reacted the most strongly.

“Say you’re ticklish, Garr Garr,” she said. “Say it in your purring voice.”

“Sh-Shep,” Garrus whined, embarrassed. “I...I’m ticklish, Shep. I’m a very ticklish turian.”

Shepard felt electricity between her legs as he purred those words. She ran her fingers from the heel of Garrus’ feet all the way up to his toes, trying to be as light as she could while still focusing on pleasuring his cock.

“Ahn hn hn!” Garrus giggled, squirming and writhing and thrusting his hips harder into her feet. He was getting close.

“That’s right, big guy,” Shepard said. “Are you gonna cum on your girl’s feet?”

“Y-Yes!” Garrus gasped.

“Come on then,” Shepard said, smiling. “I know you want to.”

While Garrus was a giggling mess, the sounds of his moaning began to overtake his laughter. He arched his back and thrust his hips, letting his mouth fall open as a long, single moan came out. Shepard watched as hot, sticky seed left his blue cock. It shot up from between her soles and towards his face and chest. It went far enough to land against his neck, and all over his chest. He whined as he shot three more spurts, pulling harder on his bindings than ever before. The sounds he made were wonderful.

“O-Oh Spirits,” Garrus gasped.

“Good boy,” Shepard said, slowly removing her soles from Garrus’ spent cock. “Now that you’ve had some fun, it’s time for mine.”

“Huh?”

Shepard slid herself back just a little more. She adjusted the biotic bindings to pull his feet back together until they were side by side. Garrus stared down with a dreary gaze of anticipation.

“Did you know it’s extremely common to become much more reactive to tickling after an orgasm?” Shepard questioned. She reached down below the bed. Garrus eyed her as she pulled forth a large bottle. Baby oil. She had snuck out after her and Garrus returned to the party to buy some, and hid it away in her room without the turian’s knowledge. He seemed surprised, eyes widening.

“What’s … that for?” Garrus asked. There was a hint of nerves in his voice. Shepard put on a grin as she looked at Garrus’ helpless feet, floating right in front of her face. They were already scrunching in anticipation of what she had planned.

“I suppose you don’t know, given how you only found out about this kink of mine today,” Shepard said. She opened up the bottle and poured some out onto her hands. “But feet can get much, much more sensitive if you lather them up in oil like this.”

Shepard placed her hand down on Garrus’ sole, pressing the cool oil in deep. Garrus let out a gasp as Shepard began to rub, taking the feet in both her hands and massaging the oil in as deep as she could. She squeezed his toes and arches and the balls of his feet. They fought the whole time, trying to pull and move. She wasn’t even tickling him yet, but just touching his feet and massaging them was giving wonderful reactions. She moved onto the other sole, oiling it up just the same. Garrus was awfully quiet, save for the few times her touches forced either a giggle or a whine out of him.

“Are you ready?” Shepard asked. “It’s going to get pretty intense. Just tell me if it’s too much, okay?”

“Way to reassure me, Shepard,” Garrus said. “I suppose I’m as ready as I’ll ever be. Go ahead.”

Shepard smiled and reached up her hand. She motioned with her hand, making her biotic bond tie up Garrus’ toes as well, pulled his entire right sole taut. She could see Garrus fight it on instinct alone, but her biotics were too solid. She lowered her fingers down to the ball of his foot and gave a light, simple stroke.

“Mmmm!” Garrus reacted instantly as her finger slid with ease down his oiled sole. As it ran over his arch a loud, surprised laugh exited the turian.

“A-Ahaha!”

“Just one finger?” Shepard asked in a teasing tone. “Oh, you’re going to hate what comes next.”

Shepard made good on her promise, and next set all of her fingers down on Garrus’ digitigrade dinosaur arches. She began to dance her fingertips, slipping and sliding them against the oil. If there was any word to describe just how violently Garrus reacted, exploded would be it.

“AAAAHAHAHAAAA!” Garrus shrieked, louder than he had that entire night. The bed itself began to cry almost as loudly as he was, given the violent thrashing he couldn’t seem to help but do. “EHEEEHEHEHEEEEE!”

Shepard pressed her fingers harder, gliding them up and down the entire length of the sole. She actually had to fight to keep the slippery thing in her grasp, as Garrus was very strong and tickling him brought that strength out of him without restraint. Still, she somehow kept him contained. As her fingers swept under his toes and began to scratch she heard him violently inhale, desperate for air between his hysterical laughter.

“AAAAHAHAHAAAA!” Garrus cried.

Shepard grabbed Garrus’ other sole, soon holding both together side by side by squeezing two toes together. She danced her fingers up and down over and over against both feet.

“PPPPPFFFFT AHAHAHAAAAA!” Garrus continued to laugh. It was so loud that Shepard could barely hear her own thoughts. To be honest, the desperation and hysteria in his voice was really turning her on. While she enjoyed softer tickling the most, the teasing and probing, she did want to really bring her beau to the brink at least once. She bit her lip as she scratched and stroked relentlessly.

Shepard focused on the spots that made Garrus squeal the loudest. The balls of his feet and his arches seemed to be his worst spots, made so much worse by the coating of oil she had given them.

Shepard didn’t let up, not for ten whole minutes. Garrus’ feet, particularly the parts she had been ruthless towards, were starting to blush a bright blue from all the attention given to them. When she finally released Garrus’ toes and gave his ticklish feet a rest from the torment he was gasping for air, breathing in and out heavily.

“Oh gosh…” Garrus said, his voice weak and exhausted. “I-I think the Reapers are nothing compared to that.”

Shepard could feel a fire inside of her now. She couldn’t stop squirming, and staring at Garrus’ curvy soles. Her heart was pounding as she adjusted her position in front of his feet. She was drawn to those vulnerable soles like a moth to a flame, grasping them by the top. Garrus whined, clearly expecting another round of tickling. What he didn’t expect was for her to release the biotic bond. The first thing he did, almost automatically, was press one of his soles against her cheek, followed by the other one.

“Hhnnh!” Shepard moaned out, unable to resist.

“I think,” Garrus breathed, still a bit out of breath, “it’s time you _really_ got a pair of willing turian feet.” He slid his soles down Shepard’s chest, moved them around on her belly and made her shudder.

“I-I need them,” Shepard pleaded, getting rid of her panties. “Please… Garrus.”

She was so ungodly turned on right now. The way Garrus had been wrecked by her touch had driven her insane, and if she didn’t get this right now she wasn’t sure if she would ever regain her sanity again.

Garrus, despite his exhaustion, was really into having such an effect on her with his feet. He slid them down further and began to rub his soles against her crotch, allowing her to hump his soft feet. She bit her lip and leaned back, struggling to breathe steadily. She let out several moans as the soles pressed against all the right places.

“Look, a pair of turian feet,” Garrus said teasingly. “Oily and curvy, and really ticklish.”

Not only the words, but the purr in his voice drove her crazy.

“You wanted to peel them out of my boots for years, hm?”

“Yes,” Shepard said, spitting it out quickly to avoid her voice shaking once more.

Garrus was doing an outrageously good job at milking her. His soles were shockingly talented for somebody who had never used them in bed before, only remembering how Shepard had used her own feet on him before. He was a natural.

Garrus’ toes were toying with her clit now, pressing against it in such a way that made it difficult for Shepard to keep quiet. Occasionally, he left her clit and glided his soles over her belly, letting her feel their presence on her. She couldn’t for the life of her stop moaning. This was all too perfect. It was more than a fantasy come to life. She loved Garrus with all her heart at this moment, which made it all the more pleasurable as she came closer and closer to climax.

“Do you want to cum on my feet?” Garrus questioned.

“I-I do,” Shepard said. She pressed down at the top of the feet with her hand and pressed harder, biting her lip. “Oh spirits, I do.”

“This is our thing from now on,” Garrus said. “I’ll make you cum with my feet. That’s what you want, isn’t it? My curvy turian soles.”

Her mind was blinded by lust and the love of her turian. She shut her eyes, focusing on just how soft and wonderful his feet felt against her. As she drew closer and closer to orgasm she could only say one thing. Her lover’s name.

“G-Garrus!” Shepard cried out.

The orgasm itself hit like a truck, shaking her entire body to the core. She moaned loudly and squeezed her eyes shut as she climaxed. It was like electricity tingling throughout her entire body from her head to the tips of her toes. Her wetness soaked Garrus’ feet, getting mixed in with the oil that made them oh so pleasurable to feel against her. When it eventually subsided, she could feel the sweat forming on her brow and the back of her neck. Her body felt weak all of a sudden.

“Oh spirits,” Shepard said, leaning back on the bed to catch her breath. After a few moments, she moved up beside her turian lover and grabbed him to pull him into an embrace.

“Did I make you happy?” Garrus questioned.

“Very happy,” Shepard breathed out, pressing her lips down against his cheek. “You have the sexiest turian feet. Thank you, Garrus.”

Garrus moved his toes, liking the idea that his feet were so sexy to his girl.

Shepard shut her eyes, burying her face against the neck of the one she loved.

“I hate to spoil the moment,” Garrus said. “But do you mind possibly releasing me?”

“Right,” Shepard laughed. “Sorry.”

Shepard sat up and made quick work of freeing his wrists. Before she had laid back down, he leaned up and embraced her in his arms. It took her by surprise, but it was a welcome one.

“I think you just discovered Archangel’s weakness,” Garrus said with a chuckle. “I’m going to trust you to keep that secret to yourself.”

“Of course,” Shepard said.

“And… I meant what I said,” Garrus went on. “If you want my feet again, anytime, as long as we’re in private, they are yours. Yours to kiss, yours to touch, yours to lick and nuzzle, and to … to tickle.” He was suddenly flustered again.

She looked at him intently, a soft smile on her lips.

“Y-you may stare at them whenever you want,” he went on. “And at any other alien feet out there that you feel your eyes drawn to.”

Shepard chuckled. “You don’t know how much I enjoy helping turian colonies, ships, stations … being surrounded by so many turians.”

“If they turn you on,” Garrus replied, grinning, “when we get home, you get my feet. And if you use yours on me some more, I might just develop a fetish myself. I’d like that.”

“Really?” Shepard questioned with a chuckle.

“Very,” Garrus replied. “I see what you like about those soft curves. And I love you.”

Shepard smiled, and embraced her lover in return. For a moment they just sat there, holding each other tightly in an embrace that felt even more comforting than it had before.

“I love you too, Garrus.”

**Author's Note:**

> Turians are perfect for tickling ^-^
> 
> Do you like these kinks? Check out the Zootopia [Nick x Judy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298292) story on my account.


End file.
